1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a holder, commonly called a garage hook, mountable in a friable substrate such as drywall, for holding an object such as a household or garden item, e.g., a tool such as a spade, a bicycle, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garage hooks typically are wire-like with a drywall penetrating end that is straight, pointed, and typically threaded like a screw for driving into drywall and sometimes a stud. An opposite end usually forms one of a variety of configurations of hooks. Driving the garage hook commonly is accomplished by gripping and turning the hook end to drive the point and the threads into the drywall.
Anyone who has attempted to install wire-like garage hooks knows that it is easier said than done. A firm, steady, axial, pushing-while-rotating force is needed, and driving typically is stuttered and wobbly. If the user hits a stud squarely, great effort and skill are required to force the point and the threads into the stud, which may cause the threads to strip out the soft, friable drywall, often resulting in an unsightly and uncertain installation. More commonly, the user does not hit a stud, and the installation may look sound but is actually wobbly and loose. Moreover, screw-like threads have little pullout strength in drywall alone and can easily strip out the drywall during installation. In use, the garage hook may turn, particularly after repeated loading, unloading and bumps, causing the garage hook to loosen, fall or dump its load from the wall, resulting in damage to the load, the wall, or other garaged property, such as a car.
For additional pullout strength, some garage hooks, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,350 to McSherry, rely on large drywall-anchor-like threads. Such garage hooks sometimes require pre-drilling and are often defeated if they hit a stud. Although garage hooks with drywall threads provide higher pullout strength in drywall than screw-like threads, they still usually can only hold objects of light to moderate weight.
Pre-drilling into studs or wood may be considered for many kinds of garage hooks, however, in each case, additional planning, tools and time are required. For example, some garage hooks require one or more screws to be driven, but unless pilot holes are positioned, sized and pre-drilled with great care, efforts to drive screws can result in stripping of the drywall.
Illinois Tool Works Inc., assignee of this application, has made many advances in drywall anchors. An anchor sold under the trademark E-Z ANCOR, see commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,625, is a self-drilling drywall anchor. Another anchor, sold under the trademark STUD SOLVER, see commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/510,708, is a self-drilling drywall anchor capable of penetrating studs. Until now, however, the improvements in drywall anchor technology have not been reflected in garage hooks.
What is needed is a holder mountable to a friable substrate that may be easily installed for increased pullout resistance and load capacity.